


Chance Encounter

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fansite Jinyoung, Gen, Idol Jaebeom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Jaebeom is a solo idol who's staff member trips on a young fan. Jinyoung is the handsome fansite that saves her and won't leave Jaebeom's mind.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a whole fic that was planned out, but i didn't end up liking the outline as much and decided to only post part of it as like a mini drabble. Please like or comment if you enjoyed

“Jb, over here!”

“Hi Jb!”

“Jb, how’s your day going?”

“It’s good thank you.”

Jaebeom, but more well known as Jb, one of the most popular idol artists at the moment walked through the sea of fans, surrounded by his staff members. Many of his fansites were here today taking photos of him and he’s glad he dressed up nicer today than usual, even if he was only going to record a radio show. He’s always thankful for the fans that support him and show him their love and appreciation for his music, but sometimes he can’t help but think that his looks are the reason that he got this far. It sets a stone in the pit of his stomach, leaves him squirming whenever people talk about his success. He just wants people to enjoy and appreciate his music, and sometimes, like now perhaps, he can’t help but feel like a show monkey, paraded around for everyone to gawk at.

Jaebeom snaps out of his thoughts when he sees one of his staff members trip over a younger female fan. He rushes over to catch the staff, but someone was quicker and had already grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. The other man was now making sure the girl was alright and using his body to shield others from swarming the site of the accident. Jaebeom studies the young hero.

Tall, around his height, sensible shoes, nice light wash blue jeans with rips showing off muscular thighs, a plain black long sleeve that doesn’t draw too much attention. Simple, minimalistic, if you will, and yet, it seems to fit the man perfectly. A camera hangs off the man’s neck on a strap. _Ahh, a fanboy_.

After making sure that no one was hurt, the man looks up and his eyes catch Jaebeom’s for a few seconds. He blushes slightly, bows his head in apology for the accident that wasn’t even his fault, and quickly makes his way out of the crowd. Jaebeom’s eyes follow him as he walks off into the distance. Only the sound of his manager calling his name snaps him out of his reverie.

Jaebeom goes on into the building to record his radio appearance and does his best to forget about the kind stranger. Fate, however, is not on Im Jaebeom’s side because as soon as the appearance finishes and he can chance a bathroom break, he bumps into the young man again.

“Do you need me to come in with you?” Jackson asks.

“It’s the bathroom, not a fansign, I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t need you ogling me while I try to piss.” Jaebeom shoots back with a grin.

“Gross, no one even wants to see that anyways.”

“Hundreds of thousands of people say otherwise.”

Jackson sticks out his tongue at him, “Whatever, just don’t shit for too long, I wanna get home early today.”

Jaebeom gives him a thumbs up as he walks down the hall to the bathrooms, ignoring Jackson’s cries to not do anything stupid.

He finishes his business at one of the urinals and walks up to the sink to wash his hands. What happened next was like a scene from the k-dramas that Jaebeom swears he doesn’t watch but binges obsessively. One of the stall doors behind him opens, Jaebeom’s eyes reflexively look up and focus on the hero fanboy from earlier, walking out of a stall casually yet still looking like a model on a runway. He approaches the sink next to Jaebeom’s and starts to wash his hands.

Jaebeom is somewhat dumbstruck. The other man didn’t say a word to him, almost like he didn’t recognize him. Maybe he’s just trying to be polite, doesn’t want to bother Jaebeom while he’s at work. That seems like something a man who catches young ladies from being trampled by staff members would do. So Jaebeom takes the initiative himself.

“Hey. Hero fanboy.”

“Excuse me?” the other man raises a thick eyebrow, judging.

“Y-you’re the fanboy that saved that young lady earlier, right?” Jaebeom dumbly asks. All his chic and sexy charisma has left his body after the other man’s eyes had focused on him.

“I stopped her from falling, I’m not a hero. And I’m definitely not a fanboy, I don’t even know your name.” The man grimaces, “sorry, that came out rude.”

Jaebeom lets out a few chuckles while waving his hand to signal that he’s not offended, “What do you mean? You don’t know my name but you’re my fansite. How does that make any sense?”

“I…it’s a long story. I’m just helping out the actual fansite, Hyunjin, who’s sick, until my friend gets better.”

“Oh…lucky her.”

“I’m gay…and Hyunjin’s a guy.”

“Oh, lucky him.” Jaebeom looks down, suddenly finding the floor tiles very interesting. He was so close, and yet so far. Obviously, a man as stunning and sweet as the one before him had to be taken already.

“No, it’s not like that, really, he’s like a younger brother to me, I would never.”

“Oh,” he bites his lip to stop a small smile from gracing his face, “lucky me.”

The man makes the sweetest confused face ever which only gets more confused as Jaebeom puts out a hand for him to shake.

“Im Jaebeom.”

“Oh,” he clues into the situation, “Park Jinyoung.”

“Well, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebeom starts, savouring the sound of Jinyoung’s name on his tongue, “I hope this doesn’t come off rude but,” he leans in slightly, “I hope Hyunjin stays sick a little longer.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows climb up his forehead when his words register. Jaebeom saunters towards the exit, having caught the other’s attention, hook line and sinker.

“Yah, Im Jaebeom! I’m not some little fanboy, I won’t fall for your charms!”

Jaebeom turns around, letting out a genuine million-watt smile as he says, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to try harder.”

Jinyoung’s jaw drops as he watches Jaebeom leave. What a presumptuous ass! He’ll have to make sure to never fall for the captivating man.

“You took forever in there, are you constipated or somet-”

“I did something stupid.”

“What.”

“I met the love of my life in that bathroom.”

“Huh?”

“And I flirted with him.

“Him?”

“He’s a fansite.”

“Oh god.”

“Yup.”

“Well, no need to get freaked out now. Let’s give it a few days. It there aren’t dozens of headlines outing you by then, I think you’re in the clear.”

Jaebeom nods his head and follows Jackson out to the car waiting for him. As much as he really shouldn’t, he can’t wait to see Jinyoung again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please keep your eyes out for a prince jinyoung themed fic coming on the 20th as celebration of the new comeback.  
> Also if you are interested, [Jaebeom just had a shoot with Allure magasine](https://twitter.com/Allure_magazine/status/1249690998688620544), which was incredible, please check it out for some gorgeous pictures and a great interview.  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt) come talk to me!


End file.
